


水蓝｜情人节后日谈

by DamonBaudelaire



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamonBaudelaire/pseuds/DamonBaudelaire
Summary: 现背水蓝进行时pwp
Relationships: Wang "Baolan" Liu-Yi/Yu "JackeyLove" Wen-Bo





	水蓝｜情人节后日谈

**Author's Note:**

> 现背水蓝进行时pwp
> 
> 王柳羿双性
> 
> 直白性行为描写
> 
> 不合理人类生理描写
> 
> dirty talk描写
> 
> 禁上升真人禁转载

今天是2021年的2月14日的后一天，王柳羿深夜直播过后的凌晨。喻文波坐在张锐的位置上看着柔软的小羊摘下耳机，弯着眼睛朝他笑，想着到底何德何能才会拥有这样可爱的老婆。

思绪又飘到刚才洪浩轩生日聚会上各位队友听到自己今晚不准备喝酒还要提前离场之后意味深长的眼神，甩甩头发潇洒地表示：哥们儿要陪老婆，你们不陪吗？

至于为什么是老婆，其实是因为王柳羿瞒过了除了喻文波之外的所有人的秘密。胯下本该平滑的位置长着一条发育不良的肉缝，当年出生时家人担心了许久，但医生说对健康实际上没有什么影响，等过了青春期看看王柳羿本人意愿再决定之后的治疗。

但王柳羿实在是怕疼，也不是讳疾忌医，毕竟生活也没什么区别，何必再挨这一刀的罪，而且当时也离家在职业赛场上征战，根本没有术后恢复的时间。

确定关系时王柳羿很担心喻文波会因此讨厌自己，当他在他们的房间里脱掉裤子张开双腿，惨白着脸拨开肉缝给喻文波看的时候就已经做好被他觉得恶心的心理准备…才怪呢！紧闭着眼睛不敢看喻文波的表情，听到一声震耳欲聋的我操的时候眼泪已经从紧闭的眼睫中溢出，王柳羿当时觉得从没有如此后悔过做这件事。强作镇定地睁眼，映入眼帘的却是喻文波贴得极近的脸和从发间露出的通红的耳朵，王柳羿怀疑再不把腿并起来的话未成年柴犬的口水就要滴在自己光裸的屁股上了。喻文波平时张口就来的本事也在此刻宕机，支支吾吾了半天憋出一句。

“蓝…蓝哥，还有别人知道不？”

结果就是以喻文波被王柳羿刚脱下来的衣服糊了一脸，王柳羿光着腿踩着喻文波已经充血了的下腹让他保守秘密收场。

受害者当场表示这腿值了，何止100竹子，这辈子的竹子都值了。

王柳羿刚紧过的牙套导致他说话含含糊糊的，皮筋在嘴里的感觉一开始有些不习惯，但经过了这几天倒是感觉还可以接受。喻文波早几天就发现了这点不同，但他也已经习惯了绕过牙套和皮筋去刮蹭挑逗王柳羿的口腔。

心动不如行动。

他站起身把王柳羿的电竞椅从桌前拉开，单膝顶开王柳羿的双腿跪上电竞椅，迎着人疑惑的眼神捏着人下巴轻而易举的撬开了口腔，噬咬他的舌头，舔舐上颚的敏感地带。

王柳羿顶着一头柔软蓬乱的卷毛抬手抓住了喻文波胸口的衣服，啊啊呜呜的也不知道在说什么，只好拉着他的手指，去摸那个藏在双腿之间的秘密，一汪水就这样浸透了睡裤的布料，裹上了两人的手指。

被触碰到的时候羞得王柳羿一抖，半眯着眼睛移开了眼神，舔舔下唇。天知道他在喻文波像回家一样走进ig训练室的门的时候身体就已经不受控制的开始期待着些什么了。

喻文波暗骂了一声，心想还好刚进来的时候用眼神把其他无关人员赶走了，现在邪火直往下腹窜，就算直接把王柳羿在电竞椅上脱光也没事。烫热的唇舌含住硬挺起来的乳头，舌尖绕着颗粒旁突起的小疙瘩强硬的搔刮，右手抠着没法含住的另一颗，揉几下再捏往外扯，发了狠似的突然展开猛烈的攻势，还空着的左手直直钻进松松垮垮的裤子里，手掌罩住隐秘的器官一下一下的磨，早被湿润过的地方满是温热黏腻，蹭得手心立马变得水亮。

“操，你他妈勾死我得了。”

脑子还没转过来的王柳羿就已经在常坐的位置上被扒了上衣，头发还乱翘着，喻文波的舌头就已经迫不及待的在自己的身上攻城略地了，滚烫的鼻息喷在乳肉上激起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，疼痛和快感如同附骨之疽缠绕在身上。下身的性器半勃，不和谐的器官也不自觉的滑出了淫液，双腿挂在电竞椅的扶手上，宽松裤管也成为了狗ad行凶的路径，即使还有些布料，但感觉好像比脱干净了还要羞耻。许久未被触碰的禁地涌上熟悉的快感，蚌肉紧闭但是却含不住溢出的春水，王柳羿用仅剩的一些理智摘下了眼镜扔在了桌上，然后放弃思考一般咬着指关节黏糊地同喻文波撒娇。

“杰克喜欢就是最好的……！”

喻文波抽出了在王柳羿下体磨蹭的手，牵扯出来的汁液连着手指拉成细线，断在空气里，手心已是一片淋漓，滑腻的液体还缠在指尖，伸手轻轻抹在人绯红的脸颊上，凑到已经软成了羊绒一般的小羊耳边说荤话。

“蓝哥，今天你坐在旁边直播的时候我就满脑子都想操你，想钻进你的睡衣吸你的肉，脱掉裤子肏你的逼。粉丝们肯定不知道吧？万众瞩目的冠军辅助其实有一个肥厚的小嫩逼，会流水，还会吸。”

哪里听过这样的荤话，王柳羿羊脂一样莹白的皮肉都耻得红了起来，脸上粘滑的体液飘散着情欲的味道钻进鼻腔里熏得意识昏昏沉沉的。

“别、别这样说…除了杰克，谁都不会知道的……”

声音细若蚊蚋却非常紧张，王柳羿知道，世界上没有不透风的墙，要是真被别的人知道了职业生涯肯定会打水漂，瞒了二十几年的秘密，以后也只会是最亲近的人才会知道的秘密。但是那个多出来的器官好像因为这样的话抽搐了起来，肥厚的花唇一张一合的往外吐出了更多的水，弄湿了电竞椅的皮面。

王柳羿又白又长的腿搭在扶手上，像独属于喻文波的艺术品，他现在甚至有了慢慢欣赏的心情。但看着湿嗒嗒的穴口收缩着吐出更多黏液，哆哆嗦嗦的从缝里挤出汁液，缓慢绽开着像喝足水的肥厚蚌肉在吐汁，他觉得他胯下的好哥们儿不想欣赏了。

察觉到王柳羿紧张又羞耻的情绪的喻文波抿着嘴角掐着王柳羿的屁股猛地插进一指，探到凸起的敏感就毫不留情的按压，看着艺术品一样的双腿并起，紧致的小口剧烈缩绞，淫水溢流。看着王柳羿含泪喘息，眼尾被眼泪冲刷得发红。

畸形的器官窄小又紧紧缩着，抗拒着入侵又像是贪婪的吞咽，王柳羿修长的指去抓他的手腕，但是谁知道淫水都顺着手指流了下来，在人小臂上留下浅浅的水痕。王柳羿的腰抬起又落下，在平时坐着的电竞椅上扭着腰肢，凌乱得风情万种。

“不行…唔啊太快了杰克，碰到了…呜啊！”

喻文波的呼吸也跟着粗重起来，性器在内裤里绷得发疼，坏心眼儿的拉着王柳羿葱白的手要他帮忙掏出来。王柳羿刚经历了一次高潮，手指绵软帮他把在内裤里委屈得不行的好哥们儿解放了出来，成了喻文波的帮凶。高热的性器就这样肉贴肉的蹭了上来，前端顶着自己囊袋，滑溜溜的在女穴的外面，青筋凸起涨得紫红。还没吃到正餐的肉穴怎么可能就这样消停，不停的嘬着蹭过的肉棒。

喻文波撩起了自己的刘海，露出了英气的眉毛，笑得又狂又坏，嘴里吐出的话语是诱人恶堕的呢喃。

“蓝哥，想让哥们儿操进去吗？那就好好求我。”

本来脑子就已经放弃思考的小绵羊愣住了一瞬，调动自己没剩多少的思考能力理解了这句话，用着本就有些软乎乎的语调，一句求人的话下了好几次决心才完整的说出来。

“杰克哥，求你了，插进来吧？想，要给杰克哥，生个宝宝……”

“王柳羿，你真他妈骚。”

几乎是咬牙切齿地说出这句话，喻文波看着王柳羿逼里流出的水都快顺着椅子滴下来，腥烫狰狞的肉棒不由分说的抵着脆弱的穴肉磨蹭，只两下便顶着硕大的肉头猛插进柔软的阴道。胯骨凶狠的撞向阴户，粗硬的阴毛就压着穴口搔弄，头部抵着宫腔顶几下又退出来再次操到最深，平日里训练的地方荡着肉体的交合声。

王柳羿呜咽着，小口呼吸着，小腹酸胀地包裹着对于不应存在的器官来说过于粗大的肉刃，被噎出了不少眼泪，失神的同时也恐惧着会不会就这样被操坏。

“…好胀，要被杰克撑坏了，呜啊，喻文波，太深了……”

水声不绝于耳，饥渴的穴啜得死紧，绞着阳具大口往里吞，扯开臀缝用力地往里面挤，那紧狭的穴口现在被撑得平滑猩红，褶皱都被扯开，水亮的汁液被推进推出，糊满交合的性器，伸指摸了摸交合处痉挛的软肉语气玩味。

“今天水流得格外多，看来蓝哥喜欢在这种公共场合做啊，以后每次坐在这里打游戏都会想起我操进来的感受吗？”

被喻文波一提醒才发现还在训练室，虽然除了王柳羿和喻文波之外空无一人，但是随时有可能有队友推门进来的未知恐惧让全身肌肉都绷紧了，王柳羿一边摇头一边往喻文波身下的阴影里藏。

“不要…不要在这里，呜怕……不要让别人知道。”

但是贪吃的穴却没有放开吃到嘴的阴茎，倒是因为往下躲的动作把狰狞的性器咽得更深了不少。喻文波如狼般盯着王柳羿沉沦的表情，故意不告诉他其他人都被自己赶走了，短时间都不会回来，看他一边说不要一边绞得更紧的欲拒还迎，被汗水和淫水浸湿的每一块肌肤都挑逗着自己，紧热的女穴滋咕咕的酝着水，眼角含情骚浪，叫声像发情的母猫。

王柳羿被肏狠了的模样实在有种淫荡又可怜的漂亮，抓着他屁股搂他的腰，挤着胸口吸他乳尖，舌根抵着乳晕往上刮，柔软的胸口俏生生的耸起乳波，嘬了口带响儿的夸奖。

“真白，奶子也这么会长。”

阴茎霸道的撑开了整个肉道，发狠地操弄着，王柳羿浑身都泛着粉红和细汗，滑溜溜的都快从椅子上滑下去了，却被那根凶器牢牢钉在喻文波的怀里，修剪圆润的指甲挠着喻文波的后背，吐着舌头去舔喻文波鬓边额角的汗珠，小猫一样一边哼哼。腿根很酸，索性就盘上了他的腰，肚子很胀，觉得好像什么本该紧闭的东西在他一次次地深凿下松动了。

少年人被情欲擒获的样子美妙得过分，喻文波不放过王柳羿每一个失神时的表情，死死扼着他的胯骨掌控他的身体、他的快感、他喘息的节奏，要击碎他、吞没他，再带他下沉到更深的地方去。又是一轮凶蛮抽送，一直捅到最深处，撞击着那个逐渐软化的宫口，哑着嗓子沉声道。

“我们还可以去沙发、去落地窗前，我可以把你抱起来操，或者你骑在我身上……看着我在浴室的镜子前操你，把你操射，看看你这样子有多棒……”

耳朵边是这个狼崽子不堪入耳的呢喃和提议，王柳羿只能交给长久以来养成的本能，胡乱点头答应。被干到毫无判断能力乖乖地什么都答应的王柳羿是喻文波第一次见，有便宜不占王八蛋，喻文波哄着他喊老公，说些淫词浪语。背上轻微的刺痛更加令人兴奋，宫口的一圈蜜肉紧密地吸吮着龟头，情欲像火一样一路从小腹烧上来。太紧了，又紧又热。

“嗯啊…好，杰克哥说的都，唔嗯，都对……”

一刹那的疼痛过后是把灵魂完全吞没的快感，前端的精液淅淅沥沥的流出，王柳羿闭着眼睛皱着眉头感受陌生又绵长的快乐，麻痒的穴肉更是缠上阴茎不舍得他离开，腰软得像水，穴内涌出了更多烫热的体液甚至都浸湿了喻文波的小腹和半脱的运动裤。

“进，进去了…插到底了，喻文波不要……！”

皱着眉狠狠地捅进去，听着王柳羿的惊呼更加来劲，他在自己手下就像一把制作精巧的乐器，随着摆弄发出自己最想听的声音，龟头在从未到达过的深处被湿热的软肉包裹着吮吸，一次比一次干得更快更残暴，力道像是可以捅死王柳羿。

湿漉漉的吻一路蔓延到颈窝，舔吻着王柳羿白净的侧颈和锁骨，唇齿叼起一块肉，抽空口腔里的空气恶狠狠地吮吸，留下一串青红的吻痕，烙上恶魔堕落的印记。双手把住臀肉狠力揉弄，阴茎小幅度却快速地在他体内抽送，搅弄出一阵阵的水声，喻文波压根顾不上自己被淫水打湿的裤子。

感觉脑子都快要被体内的性器烫坏了，王柳羿呜咽着喊喻文波，想让他轻一点多疼自己一点，哭叫得嗓子都哑了也没什么成效，反而换来了更加粗暴的行为和更加过分的荤话，嘴巴一扁真的抽抽嗒嗒的眼泪不停，还不想被爱人看到哭成皱巴巴的丑样子，低着头就往人怀里钻。看着被操得一团糟的王柳羿，喻文波故意满嘴跑火车去臊他。

“等会儿就这样再开直播吧，你刚在座位上被我干到哭干到射，身上全是我留下的痕迹，屁股里还夹着我射进去的精液，那他妈就太刺激了。”

是真的哭懵了，王柳羿还没反应过来就是面前的人才是真的罪魁祸首，还是不自觉的贴着一起长大的少年和他撒娇。

“呜杰克哥太厉害了…不想让别人看到杰克留给我的东西……嗝，只能是我的！

见给人欺负狠了像宝宝一样打哭嗝，闭着眼睛哭得眼睛鼻头全红，漂亮得不行，喻文波的心顷刻间就软下去了，动作缠绵而缓慢，指腹擦过王柳羿眼尾的泪，耐心地舔舐他嘴里每一个角落，勾住他的舌尖轻轻吮吸，换了个姿势让他骑跨在自己身上，借着重力每一次都顶得极深，性器在他身体里搅动出淫靡的水声。

本来王柳羿的高潮就没有落得太下，换了个姿势又深了一点，感觉就像是子宫都变形了，女穴都成了面前人的形状。

“是你的，都是你的。”

喻文波将错落的吻落到他的耳畔和颈窝，亲吻锁骨，吮吸耳垂，啃咬乳尖，下身不停啪啪地顶弄，大腿贴着他的臀肉往上顶胯。王柳羿没被触碰的前面半硬着的阳具被迫上下摇晃，肉穴里不断挤出乱七八糟的液体滴滴答答弄湿了喻文波的整个腹股沟。

体力的差距在此刻体现得淋漓尽致，被轻柔的啄着吻着，很累，只能完全趴在喻文波的身上；很渴，就去衔着他的嘴唇吞咽着他的津液。喻文波感觉包裹阴茎的穴肉又一次逐渐绞紧，粗喘着加快速度。

“蓝哥里面真软，又烫，好想操死你，我的宝蓝z…”

王柳羿感觉全身的感官都集中在了被抽插的穴肉和被舔吻的皮肤处，快感层叠的通过脊髓窜进脑袋里，下腹紧绷温热，他有些惊慌的发现自己有了强烈的尿意。快要失禁的感觉让迷糊的脑袋瓜艰难的转动了一下，捶了捶喻文波的后背不知该怎么办，却发现他根本不停。

“喻文波…我想上厕所……！要死了…不，呜……！”

喻文波听王柳羿说想尿尿，于是动作陡然粗暴起来，只管埋头猛干，操得又狠又深，间或揉弄按压他盛满尿水的小腹，权当听不见对方的求饶和呻吟，目不转睛的看着人高潮的痴态，又美又欲。

王柳羿绷直脖颈终于按捺不住后浑身颤抖着发出一声绵长的呻吟，紧接着马眼一松便淅淅沥沥浇到了两人交合处，喻文波持续地操干着王柳羿，延长着王柳羿的快感。甬道缩得厉害，夹得人失控，阴茎埋在他穴道深处一股一股地射出精液，一边享受层层叠叠肥厚穴肉的吸吮按摩，一边贪婪地将王柳羿眼角湿润、射尿高潮的美景一秒不落地全部收进眼底。

王柳羿弓着背不知所措地擦着脸上花成一片的眼泪，弄得脏兮兮的一身不知道都是些什么东西，前端的性器发疼女穴却爽得发麻，意识被分离成了两半，犯着痴傻的样子就坐在喻文波的性器上也站不起来，小腹被精液胀得难受又堵着排不出去，一下子觉得事情太多不知道该做什么，只好又追着喻文波的薄唇亲，粘粘糊糊的努力想找回自己不知道飞到哪里去的智商和思考能力。

“老公…难受，亲亲……”

喻文波目前和精液一起射空的脑袋里唯一的想法就是：他的宝蓝z，连接吻时都像只奶猫，根本不够亲。

细细密密地亲吻王柳羿发红的眼角和额头的汗珠，耐心而细致地安抚，托起他屁股抱小孩似的让人整个儿挂在自己身上去浴室，对方浑身湿淋淋的，精液尿液混着淫水顺着流下，这裤子怕是彻底不能要了。

见王柳羿只会垂着眼皮抱着自己索吻，性器还在他身体里随着移动轻微地进出都没什么反应，轻咬人舌尖调笑道。

“看来真被我操傻了。”

王柳羿就算脑子暂时不太好使了也知道傻不是啥好词，摇头着头想推开喻文波，没想到喻文波一身的汗滑溜溜的，手上打滑怕摔下去又惊呼一声重新抱紧了。直到被半搂半抱哄进浴缸里换了个面坐着，喻文波看着王柳羿着没了三魂七魄的样子有些好笑，半软下来的性器还留恋被绞住吸的快感，泡在逼里迟迟不愿抽出来。

被包裹全身的舒适热水和身上舒服的轻抚渐渐唤回了理智，王柳羿全身红得像煮熟的虾，双手拍了一下自己的额头，捂住了又开始红到发烫的脸。

“喻！文！波！”

声音哑得不像话又带着羞愤，挣扎起来就想先让他拿出去，但是还是被摁着胯骨啃咬着后颈。喻文波故意往上顶了顶警告。

“你他妈再动等会儿又硬了，太他妈爽了蓝哥，再让我插会儿。”

喻文波的话把王柳羿吓得直接僵住，后颈的啃噬让头皮都发麻，肚子里胀得难受却一动也不敢动的就坐在他胯上，腿岔开也不是合上也不是，气得去拍他大腿，溅了一地的湿痕。

“喻文波，臭臭臭！”

看着王柳羿气急败坏乐得不行，终于舍得把鸡巴从他逼里抽出来，被操得烂熟的穴肉还在无意识地收缩，出来的时候发出啵的一声，手指伸进穴里抠挖干净射进去的东西，清理完了裹上浴巾把人扛上床，嘿嘿一笑。

“蓝哥把屏幕打在爽上。”

“我把拳头先敲在你脑壳上！真的恼火…我建议你先去收拾训练室再把那把电竞椅擦干净，不然就让你体会一下本人的拳头。那，那条裤子就扔进洗衣机里洗吧，别乱扔……”

“就你这他妈细胳膊细腿的？”

喻文波无视这举起拳头没什么气势的威胁，掰开王柳羿的一条腿仔细检查。

“细胳膊细腿也有肌肉，哎你别掰我腿，我腿酸！”

虽然嘴上说着但是也确实没有力气反抗的王柳羿放弃一般的瘫倒在床上。喻文波认真的确认了没有受伤的情况才放下去收拾刚刚的残局，嘴里夸张地叹了口气。

“或许这他妈的就是做爱一时爽清理火葬场吧。”

“你下次别玩那么过头就没事了…但我觉得训练室已经不纯洁了怎么办……你得赔我！”

王柳羿对着喻文波光着屁股孤寂地收拾ig训练室的背影笑出了声，想不到tes的首发ad也有今天。

“那他妈的你撩得我控制不住啊，你自己反省一下。”

喻文波好不容易收拾完回来，看着沐浴在月亮洒下的银浆里的王柳羿，躺上床迎着月光，搂住身边的人嘬了一口丰润的唇瓣。

“陪，老子陪你睡一晚上。”


End file.
